


sunburnt smiles and freckled face, our heads were filled with outer space

by labyrinth_lockpick



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Trans Gordon Freeman, anyways short benrey rights, just a kidfic bc beach bunny has me in a Mood, pre-transition gordon, the mood only dips a little but that's it, they're like 10ish? i don't remember being 10 so i'm not positive about the accuracy, wrote this in one night with minor proofreading so it's short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labyrinth_lockpick/pseuds/labyrinth_lockpick
Summary: "In July, the sun the was high,the world was melting through the sky.We wore laughter in our eyes,everything is alright."
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	sunburnt smiles and freckled face, our heads were filled with outer space

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just dumb and gay... in the mood for the fluff..

A voice called out over the park. "Benrey! Where are you?"

"up here!" The boy in question dropped down from a nearby tree, landing on all fours and looking up at the other. "what's up?"

He snorted. "What were you doing in a- Never mind, actually. You won't believe this! I was looking through this _huge_ book I found in the bookshelf by the kitchen, right?" He rushed over and sat next to Benrey, emoting with his hands. "I was looking through, and I found a name!"

"a... name?" Benrey looked confused as he settled down on a root. "what about it?"

"What?" He paused. "Oh, no, I mean I found a _name_. Like, for _myself!_ A better name."

"what happened to 'freeman'?"

"That's my _last_ name, you goof! This one's gonna be my first. I'm Gordon, now!"

"gordon..." The shorter boy tilted his head, hitting the toes of his shoes together, testing the name. "suits you."

"It does?" Gordon's face lit up as he looked at Benrey.

Benrey laid down in the dirt, bringing his feet up and smiling back up at his friend. "yeah, it's like, a nerd name. and you're a nerd. gordon freeman, nerd... nerd machine."

"Wh- you ass! What's that even supposed to _mean?_ " Gordon swatted him, grinning harder, before leaning back on his elbows. "How do you always get here first? It's eleven in the morning. I had to like, _fight_ to get outside."

"oh, i got here a while ago." 

Gordon whistled. "Your parent's must be _insanely_ lenient to let you do that."

He paused. "yeah. guess they are." 

Benrey usually avoided the whole 'parents' thing. When they first met, he told Gordon he had parents. But not before saying he didn't, (and subsequently playing it off as a joke. He'd probably scare him off if he told the truth.)

If Gordon sensed his apprehension, he didn't mention it. Instead, he laid down as well, looking up at the the sky and watching the few clouds drift across.

Turning his head to look at his friend, Benrey could see the sunlight that filtered through the leaves dot the boy's dark hair like little lasers. 

"Look at that cloud." Gordon said, suddenly.

Benrey looked up, searching for the cloud in question, to no avail. "there are like, eight, dipshit. you're gonna need to be more specific."

"That one. It looks like a cat."

Benrey tried to follow his finger to see the cloud. It didn't work. "yeah? well, your weird cat cloud doesn't have anything on my, uh. _cloud._ cloud." He points at another cloud, which resembles... you know, a cloud.

_"Cloud cloud?"_

"yeah, my cloud cloud. way better, right?"

"Whatever you say, whatever you say."

"jealous, freeman? jealous of my cloud cloud? it's way bigger than yours, it could totally beat yours in a fight."

"Well, _I'm_ bigger than you, does that mean _I_ can beat you in a fight?"

"no, dude i'm like, we're like..." What was that word again? He'd heard the scientists say it before. He snapped his fingers, finding the word. "we're _outliers,_ dude. we don't count. i could _totally_ beat your ass, hundred percent."

"Is that so?" Gordon sat up, hair framing his face, grinning again. "Gonna test that? Or are you just talking shit? Cause I can definitely prove you wrong on that one."

Benrey sat up, too, raising his eyebrows. "you wanna bet? if i win, you have to buy me a soda."

"And if I win?"

"uh, you just don't, i guess?"

"Don't _what?_ Buy you a soda, or win?"

Benrey _launches_ himself forward, tackling Gordon and rolling them down the shallow hill together. As they come to a stop, he jumps up and lowers himself into a fighting position. "Both."

Benrey lost. Gordon bought him a soda anyways.


End file.
